True Love
by RBJ12
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped by one of InuYasha's and Kagome's top enemies. She is finally let go but there is a twist to this story. What will happen to InuYasha and Kagome? Please read to find out.
1. In Search of Kagome

I have started over even though it doesn't look like it, I have. Thanks for your time and effort.

inugirl28  
  
True Love  
Chapter One  
In Search of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, where are you? Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
InuYasha and the others were looking for Kagome. She had when missing after her and InuYasha had a big fight over something stupid. Everyone assumed that Kagome had gone home but when InuYasha went to go apologize to Kagome, he found that she hadn't been there for a month. That's when InuYasha formed a search party.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked.  
"You're in my castle." Naraku replied.  
"What! Why did you kidnap me? I'm useless to you." Kagome questioned.  
  
"You're not useless to me. You have half of the shikon no tama. I want it." Naraku said.  
"I don't have it. I left it behind with somebody to watch over it." Kagome said.  
"Who?" Naraku asked.  
"Like I would tell you, you've got to be crazy." Kagome replied.  
"Fine be difficult. I will just use you to hurt InuYasha and the rest of your friends." Naraku said. As soon as he had said that Kagome was, in a way, possessed, all feelings and emotions were gone. Kagome left the castle headed straight for InuYasha.  
  
"Where can she be? She isn't anywhere in the forest or at here home nor is she at the village hiding." Shippo said to Miroku and Sango.  
"Do you think she may have been kidnapped by somebody?" Sango asked carefully.  
"I don't know but I don't like the feeling I'm getting. Something that is very powerful is coming this way." Miroku said. InuYasha heard what Miroku said and focused all his senses to the forest. Then all of a sudden Kagome came out. InuYasha, Miroku and Sango knew that something was wrong. Then Sango looked into Kagome's eyes and notices something very familiar.  
  
'I need to stop myself before I hurt anyone.' Kagome thought. She tried to stop walking but found that it was pointless to do anything. She wasn't in control over her own body! She did remember one time when Kohaku was with them. He was exactly like she is right now. Naraku told him to kill Kagome but he didn't.  
'So maybe I can control some things.' thought Kagome. Then at that moment Naraku released her. She was in control! She then realized where she was and who she was walking towards.  
Sango then looked again. She noticed that Kagome's eyes were the same old, soft brown eyes that she always had.  
"Be careful InuYasha." Sango said.  
  
'She won't give in to me. I guess I will have to control her again for her to do what I say.' Naraku thought.  
"Kill InuYasha, Kagome." Naraku said in Kagome's mind.  
All of the sudden Kagome started to run towards InuYasha with a sword.  
"What the hell are you doing, Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled. Before InuYasha could do anything, Sango used her boomerang to stop Kagome. Kagome when limp and she dropped the sword and fell to the ground.  
"Why did you have to do that?!" InuYasha yelled.  
"I was trying to help." Sango replied desperately. InuYasha ran over to Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes but before she could grab the sword, InuYasha grabbed it.  
"What's wro...?" InuYasha cut himself off. He had finally noticed her eyes and the smell of Naraku on her.  
"Where's the bastard?" InuYasha asked under his breath. InuYasha looked around him. The only problem was that he didn't notice Kagome move. She raised her hands then blasted InuYasha with an energy blast.  
Kagome tried to stop it before it happened but she couldn't do it. She was so broken-hearted in hurting InuYasha that she gave up.  
  
'Fine, I'll give you the jewel shard, just let me go.' thought Kagome.  
At that Naraku released her saying to come to the well and give it to him. Kagome then turned back to normal. She sat up and turned to a horrified Shippo.  
"Shippo, please give me the jewel shard." Kagome asked. Shippo took out the jewel around his neck and gave it up. Shippo then noticed the sadness in her eyes.  
"Kagome wait, please don't go. You can explain what happened. You don't need to leave us. I'm still your friend." Shippo pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Shippo but I must do this. I'm sorry InuYasha." Kagome said, now crying. Then Kagome ran off into the forest. InuYasha got up, and with out being told to, ran after her.  
  
'Everybody witnessed what I did. I can't believe that I'm giving in like this.' Kagome thought to her self. She then realized that she was being followed.  
"Wait Kagome, where are you going?!" InuYasha asked.  
"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled. When she said that, another energy blast hit InuYasha. InuYasha took a look, before he landed on the ground, at Kagome and saw all the sadness of surrendering and the sadness of hurting him again. Then she ran off.  
'I need to stop her before she does something stupid.' InuYasha thought.  
  
"I'm doing what Sango did when we first met. I'm giving up plus I'm hurting someone I love." Kagome said aloud. The thing was when InuYasha fell to the ground he rebounded and started to follow Kagome again. He was close enough to be able to hear what Kagome said aloud. He decided to just follow for a while and make sure Kagome didn't get into trouble.  
"I need to hurry so I don't have to go through that again." Kagome said.  
'What is she talking about?' thought InuYasha.  
"I can't believe I'm giving into his wishes. He's just some evil demon who always gets his way and always uses someone else to do his dirty work for him. He's using me exactly like he used Sango and Kohaku." Kagome said.  
'She's speaking about Naraku! What would she be giving him?" InuYasha asked himself. He thought real hard and figured it out. The Shikon no tama! He was going to wait till Kagome actually met up with Naraku before he did anything because he could be wrong.  
Naraku noticed that someone was following Kagome. Just as he planned, it was InuYasha.  
'How very nice this is. He will watch as Kagome gives into me.' thought Naraku. Then Kagome came out into the clearing.  
"It's nice to see that you made it." Naraku said.  
"Yeah, well let's get this over and done with." Kagome said, truly sadden in what she was about to do. Then InuYasha came out into the clearing.  
"What are you doing Kagome!?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome looked over at InuYasha with frighten look then looked over at Naraku.  
"I'm sorry for everything, InuYasha. I'm sorry for ever coming here. I should have stayed home after I went back the first time and none of this would have happened. I'm sorry InuYasha for hurting you and I'm sorry for loving you. That is why I'm doing this." Kagome said, now crying all over again.  
"Kagome you don't have to do this. We can still fight him." InuYasha replied, after he got over the initial shock of what Kagome said.  
"Don't listen to him, Kagome. He doesn't share the same feelings for you as you do him." Naraku said.  
"That's not true, Kagome. I do love you. If you come over here we'll be able to talk some more about it." InuYasha said. Kagome looked over at InuYasha with a look of shock. InuYasha saw that look.  
'Finally I'm getting through to her.' thought InuYasha.  
"Give me the jewel shard now or you'll have to watch as you hurt InuYasha." Naraku said. Kagome looked over at InuYasha and again at Naraku. She stepped towards Naraku then stopped as InuYasha said something.  
"Kagome, hear me out. Don't worry about me okay! Remember, I'm half demon. I'll be okay. Please come this way." InuYasha begged. Kagome looked at InuYasha then went towards him.  
'Good, she's coming this way. Maybe I'll be able to actually kill Naraku. I can't believe that he would use Kagome like that!' thought InuYasha. Kagome got up to InuYasha. InuYasha took a look at Kagome and saw that she was scared to death.  
"Naraku, you're going to pay for what you've done to Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, as he took out Tetsusaiga. But before InuYasha could do anything, Naraku flew away. InuYasha then put his sward away and turned to Kagome. He saw there was a lot of sadness and fear in her face. He walked over to Kagome and then embraced her. InuYasha had no idea what to do but he saw the monk do this to both Sango and Kagome to reassure them. So he thought he would give it a try.  
  
'Why is he doing this? I've done nothing but hurt him. I don't deserve this.' thought Kagome.  
"Kagome before you do anything I just want you to know that I fully understand now what was going on. Naraku threatened you. You don't need to be sorry for what happen. Naraku was controlling you." InuYasha said.  
"InuYasha, I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. This is my entire fault. I hurt you and everyone saw." Kagome said.  
"They'll understand, especially Sango since she went through the same ordeal with Kohaku. Don't worry about it. Let's go back to the village." InuYasha said.  
"No InuYasha! You don't understand. I almost gave up the shikon no tama to Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she pushed InuYasha away. InuYasha had no come back to what she said. Then he thought about what both Kagome and he had said earlier.  
"Kagome listen to me. I love you with all of my heart. To me whatever happened today is forgiven. That's how much I love you." InuYasha said. Kagome just looked at InuYasha before she told InuYasha...  
"Fine I'll go back to the village with you." InuYasha's face lit up when she said that.  
"Get on my back. It will be much quicker this way." InuYasha said. Kagome obeyed him and go on his back.


	2. Kikyo

Chapter Two Kikyo  
  
"It's taking too long for InuYasha to get Kagome." Shippo said.  
"I agree but it might be Kagome being difficult." Miroku said.  
"Hey be nice. Especially if what I think has happen. It's very difficult to be able to come back after we witnessed what happen." Sango said.  
"What do you think has happen?" Miroku asked.  
"I think she was possessed by Naraku like Kohaku was." Sango replied. All of the sudden InuYasha came out over the forest with Kagome on his back.  
"Kagome's back!" Shippo yelled. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Before InuYasha could even land on the ground Shippo jumped onto him to see Kagome.  
Shippo, why don't you leave Kagome alone." InuYasha said. As InuYasha landed Kagome let go of him and got to the ground. She started towards the village when Sango stopped her. Sango knew that something was amiss.  
"What happen Kagome? There's more to this than you just running off." Sango asked.  
"I'll talk to you guys later. Just leave Kagome alone." InuYasha said.  
"InuYasha, did you do something to her?" Miroku asked.  
"No! I told you guys that I'll tell you later. Just leave Kagome alone!" InuYasha yelled.  
"Fine, you don't need to yell at us!" Miroku yelled back.  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said.  
"What!" InuYasha yelled.  
"SIT boy!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha went face forward to the ground. Kagome went off towards the village. As soon as InuYasha could, he got up and ran over to Kagome.  
"What was that for?!" InuYasha yelled.  
"For yelling at the others for no reason!" Kagome yelled back.  
"I just wish they would leave you alone," InuYasha said. "I care about you very much."  
"I can take care of myself you know. Plus they're my friends. They also care about me. It's okay if they ask questions. That's to be expected. You should probably tell them what happen. I did worry them by the way I acted." Kagome said.  
"You're right. I'll talk to you later. Meet me at the sacred tree." InuYasha replied.  
"Okay." Kagome replied back.  
  
"I wonder what happened to make InuYasha overprotective of Kagome." Shippo asked.  
"I'm going to tell you. I just wanted to make sure Kagome is alright." InuYasha said. InuYasha told the whole story. By the end of it Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just looked at InuYasha.  
"I totally agree with you, InuYasha. We should leave her alone." Sango said. Miroku looked over at Sango. There was some sadness in her eyes. He knew that she was thinking about what happened with her and Kohaku.  
"Why would we want to ask anyway? You already told us everything that we need to know." Miroku said.  
"I'm just saying to warn you if you bother Kagome with any questions you won't be able to run away." InuYasha said.  
Kagome walked up to Kaede's house. She wanted to be able to talk to someone who didn't know what happen. She was exhausted from the day and she was hoping that she could rest before she left for home that evening. Kagome walked into the hut where she found Kaede sitting by the fire cooking something to eat.  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kaede asked.  
"Nothing, I'm going home though." Kagome replied.  
"Why is that child? Did InuYasha say something to you?" Kaede asked.  
"No, InuYasha didn't say anything to me that was bad. What he did say is what I need to think about." Kagome replied.  
Kaede just looked at Kagome. She had no idea what made Kagome so quiet. She decided to wait to talk with InuYasha. In the meantime she needed to convince Kagome to stay.  
"Kagome, please explain what you're talking about. I don't understand." Kaede said.  
"I'm sorry Kaede, but I have to go now before InuYasha can stop me." Kagome said.  
"Please child don't leave yet." Kaede pleaded.  
"Sorry but I also have a test tomorrow." Kagome said as she left.  
_ 'InuYasha, you better figure out that Kagome is leaving.'_ thought Kaede.  
  
_'I'm running away, I know but I need time to think about what InuYasha said.'_ thought Kagome. She had gotten pass InuYasha while he was talking to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. She then broke out into a run so she could get home and rest up and think about the days events.  
_ 'I am really tired plus I need to get the shikon shard away from this time. Naraku can't follow me through so it will be well protected.'_ Kagome thought. When Kagome was insight of the well she slowed down to a walk so she could save her energy up.

After InuYasha was done talking to the group he went into the village to talk to Kaede. He noticed that something was wrong by the way Kaede looked at him.  
"Where's Kagome?" Kaede asked.  
"What do you mean? I saw her come this way." InuYasha said in reply.  
"That means she has gone home." sighed Kaede.  
"What?! Why did Kagome go home?" InuYasha asked.  
"She said because she had an exam tomorrow and that she had things to think about, things that you had said to her." Kaede replied. Before Kaede could say anymore InuYasha left the hut to go find Kagome.  
  
_'I can't wait till I get home! It has been a very long month away from home, especially today.'_ thought Kagome. Once she climbed in and jump through Kikyo came up to the well.  
_'Kagome has left. That gives me a chance to take InuYasha to hell with me.'_ thought Kikyo. All of the sudden InuYasha came up to the well. He noticed that instead of Kagome sitting there that Kikyo was standing, staring at him.  
"Ki...Kikyo!" InuYasha stammered.  
"Yes InuYasha. I'm here." Kikyo said with a smile that was a very cold and evil smile.  
"Where's Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled.  
"She went down the well to her time." Kikyo said very coolly. Kikyo then walked to InuYasha.  
"Does a young, naïve girl mean more to you than me? You have known me much longer than her." Kikyo asked.  
"Actually that's were you're wrong Kikyo. I have known Kagome longer than you." InuYasha said. Then Kikyo turned InuYasha around so that his back was facing the well. Kikyo did what InuYasha didn't think she would do. She kissed him. It wasn't just a peck on the cheek. It was a full blown, very passionate kiss. InuYasha tried to push her away, but it was useless to do. Then Kagome chose at that very moment to come up and show her face over the well. She had forgotten her text books back in the feudal era so she had to come back. She took one look at them. From her point of view it looked as though InuYasha had encouraged it. Kikyo looked behind InuYasha to see the horror- struck Kagome. InuYasha saw her look behind him so he decided to see what was so interesting behind him. InuYasha then saw that Kagome was right there. He pushed Kikyo away. Then he said something that he knew would be pointless to say to Kagome. 

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading this story. If you like PLEASE review. I have only got one review. I promise to keep updating this as much as I can. That is if my sister stays of the computer when I want to use it. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Resentment

Chapter Three Resentment  
  
"Please let me explain Kagome!?" InuYasha begged.  
"NO!" Kagome said as she let go of the well. InuYasha at that point forgot all about Kikyo and Jumped into the well after Kagome.  
  
_ 'I can't believe he would do that! He told me that he loved me with all of his heart.'_ Kagome thought. Kagome got out of the well and ran towards her house when she heard someone come out of the well.  
"Wait Kagome, let me explain!" InuYasha yelled.  
"No! You don't love me half as much as you say you do! You were with Kikyo!" Kagome yelled back clearly angry. InuYasha was taken back by that comment. He realized that there was a lot of anger and resentment in her voice. He decided that it was best to choose his words wisely.  
"Kagome please let me explain. Kikyo kissed me. I was trying to stop her. I know that it probably didn't look like it buy I was." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him. He looked straight into her eyes. She knew that he was telling the truth but she still was very angry with him.  
"Fine just leave me alone." Kagome said almost like she was giving into Kikyo.  
  
_ 'Why does it feel like I'm giving into Kikyo and letting her have InuYasha? Maybe it's because I am.'_ thought Kagome.  
"Why are you leaving? Why have you come back here after you said that you would stay?" InuYasha asked.  
"I have an exam tomorrow that I need to study for and I need to think about few things." replied Kagome.  
"Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?" InuYasha asked.  
"Why would you want to stay tonight?" Kagome asked.  
"Just to be with you. I miss you when you're gone." InuYasha said in reply.  
"Oh, okay. I don't have a problem with it and I'm sure my mom won't either." Kagome said.  
"Great." InuYasha said with lots of enthusiasm. Kagome started for the door when InuYasha caught up with her and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked up at InuYasha to see him smiling at her. Then her mom walked in from the gate.  
"Oh Kagome, you're home, hi InuYasha. Will you be staying longer Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother.  
"Yes mom. InuYasha will also be staying tonight." Kagome said.  
"That's alright. Kagome I have something for InuYasha." Kagome's mother said.  
"Okay. I'm going to take a nap before I do anything." Kagome said.  
"You don't normally take a nap." InuYasha said.  
"I do when I come home. I am normally very tired after coming back and forth through the well and fighting demons all the time." Kagome said, irritated. Then Kagome walked off towards the house.  
"What happen to make her like this?" Kagome's mom asked InuYasha.  
"It's a long story." replied InuYasha.  
"I have plenty of time and I'm sure you do too." Kagome's mom said. InuYasha nodded his head and sat down on a bench that Kagome's mom sat down n. He told the whole story of what had happen that day and even a few days before. InuYasha did not leave out any details, which was very hard for him to say to her mother.  
"So Kagome is upset about you and Kikyo? Why?" Kagome's mom asked.  
"Because I had told her earlier that...I loved her and she had witnessed Kikyo kissing me." InuYasha replied. InuYasha looked up at Kagome's mother and saw a smile across her face.  
"What are you smiling about?" InuYasha asked.  
"Oh nothing, we better get in before someone worries about us." Kagome's mother said. InuYasha just nodded. He followed Kagome's mother into the house. InuYasha smelled Kagome all over the house. He liked the smell.  
  
_'I can't believe that he would do that and right after he said that he loved me.'_ Kagome thought. She was trying to go to sleep but she couldn't at the moment. Then there was a knock at her bedroom door. When she gave no answer InuYasha came in.  
"Kagome I need to talk to you." said InuYasha.  
"I'm sorry for ever saying anything." Kagome blurted out as she sat up. InuYasha was astounded. 'Is she still upset about what happened earlier? I thought we have gotten over that already.' thought InuYasha.  
"Kagome would you drop that now! I came in here to do something I thought that would totally prove my love for you." InuYasha said.  
"What?" asked Kagome. InuYasha walked over and leaned over Kagome. He looked into her eyes. Then he put his lips to hers. A look of sheer astonishment went across Kagome's face. Then InuYasha gently pushed Kagome to the bed and the kiss that had started so simple became very passionate. InuYasha had both his hands on either side of Kagome's shoulders. When InuYasha felt as though he had made his point he stopped and sat up a little more.  
"So did I make my point?" asked. InuYasha.  
"So that was just to make a point and nothing else?" Kagome asked quietly.  
"No! I've wanted to do that for a long time now. I just thought today was a good day to try." InuYasha said. Kagome just looked at InuYasha with a look of shock.  
"Kagome I've told you already that I love you. I have loved you basically since we first met." InuYasha said.  
"I'm sorry InuYasha but this time I don't know if I could or should give you another chance. I have already given you plenty of chances to change. Why did you pick today of all days to say this?" Kagome replied.  
"Because I finally knew how you felt about me." InuYasha said. InuYasha could tell that Kagome was at a lost in what she was going to say. So he said something instead.  
"You might want to study for that exam. I will bring up you dinner when it is ready. Kagome, I was wondering if we could go for a walk after you're done studying." InuYasha asked.  
"Yeah, thank you InuYasha." Kagome replied. InuYasha then left the room and went down stairs.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take this time." Shippo asked.  
"I don't know. InuYasha is also missing." Miroku said.  
"Do you think that he went after Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"Most likely," Shippo replied. "He loves her, even though he won't tell her so."  
"Shippo, Kagome looked confused. I have a feeling that InuYasha said something." Sango said.  
"Really?" Shippo asked.  
"Yeah." Miroku replied.  
"Do you know something that we don't, Miroku?" Sango asked.  
"No I don't! I was just saying that I saw the same look." Miroku said.  
"Right, whatever you say Miroku." Shippo said.  
"Why is that everything I say not believed by any of you?" Miroku asked.  
"Because you normally know things that we don't, or at least have a guess." replied Sango.  
"But I did guess," Miroku said. "I wish InuYasha was here."  
"Miroku, do you have anymore guesses to where Kagome and InuYasha might be?" Shippo asked.  
"Yeah, Kagome might have gone home and InuYasha might have followed." said Miroku.  
"That's it?! I could have guessed that too," Sango said. "I hope Kagome is alright. InuYasha better be nice too."  
_'If he does something that hurts Kagome he will pay. He needs to learn that Kagome doesn't have to give him another chance.'_ thought Sango.

Kagome was finally done studying and eating dinner. She then remembered that her mom had said that she had something for InuYasha. She decided to go find out what it was.  
"Hey mom, you said earlier that you had something for InuYasha. What was it?" Kagome questioned.  
"InuYasha is trying them on right now. I got him regular clothes. He asked me to get him some so when you guys go out to wherever when it is the new moon he won't look weird. I got him some clothes that I thought matched him." Kagome's mother said.  
"Thanks mom. I really appreciate that." Kagome replied. Then Kagome's mom looked behind Kagome.  
"I will let you guys be alone." Kagome's mom said. Then she left InuYasha and Kagome alone.  
"Kagome, look at me. Please?" InuYasha asked. Kagome turned around to see InuYasha. She didn't realize that her face was a laughable sight. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open.  
"So how do you like it? Your mom and Sota picked out everything." InuYasha asked. All Kagome could do was stand there. Finally Kagome found her voice after two minutes of silence.  
"You look awesome InuYasha. There is one thing that she forgot though." said Kagome.


	4. Sesshomaru!

Chapter Four: Sesshomaru!

"Master, where are you? Master, please don't leave me again?!" Jaken yelled.

Jaken was running around going crazy because he couldn't find Sesshomaru. Then all of the sudden Lord Sesshomaru came out of the brush.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

Jaken turned around to see his master standing right there.

"Master, where were you?" asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru just glared at Jaken.

"Sorry me lord!" Jaken suddenly yelled out after seeing the glare.

'_How stupid of me to ask him that, he has every right to knock me down'_ thought Jaken.

Then Sesshomaru surprised Jaken by actually answering his question.

"I was looking for Kagome. While I was looking for Kagome, I overheard the demon exterminator, the monk and the child demon talking about InuYasha and Kagome. They were wondering where they were at. So I will be going to the well and see if they had been there." replied Sesshomaru.

"Where do you think they are me lord?" Jaken asked.

"I don't know Jaken. That's why I'm going to the well." replied Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru then started in the direction of the well.

* * *

"What did she forget to give me?" InuYasha asked.

"A bandana to cover up your ears." replied Kagome.

"Why do I need to cover up my ears?" InuYasha continued "My ears are fine. What's wrong with my ears?"

"Nothings wrong with your ears but people in this time will think it is very weird. I personally think your ears are cute. But most people won't think that way." Kagome replied.

"Why are people the same in any time period? How can they be so cruel to one another?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know, InuYasha" Kagome replied.

After that Kagome looked away. She was really trying to not cry in front of InuYasha. She knew that he didn't like to see her cry. But what she didn't know was it was too late. A tear came down and InuYasha had seen it.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Did I say something?" InuYasha asked.

"No it's not what you said. It's just hearing about the people throughout time being so cruel." Kagome said.

"You know that back in the feudal era there is a war going on so people have to be cruel to survive. I know." InuYasha said. "Why do I need to have a bandana if I'm to turn human?"

* * *

When Sesshomaru got to the well, Sesshomaru smelled something that caught his attention.

"InuYasha had been here, though it has been awhile. Why does he love a human girl so much to go after her?" Sesshomaru asked out loud.

Because he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him, Sesshomaru failed to realize that Miroku, Sango and Shippo had walked up on him.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?!" Miroku asked sternly.

"I'm looking for Kagome' Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"Why are you just looking for Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Because...I am not allowed to say why." Sesshomaru replied.

"Who told you not to say anything?" Miroku questioned, now getting suspicious.

"If you promise not to tell anyone that I said anything, which includes InuYasha, I will tell you everything." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

"It will make you look even hotter than you look now." Kagome replied.

"It will?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah it will or at least I think it does." Kagome said seductively.

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a weird look. He noticed the way her voice sounded.

"Are you trying to seduce me, woman, because if you are, you are doing a damn good job of it?" InuYasha replied.

"I don't know. Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. You will have to figure that out on your own." Kagome said just as seductively as before.

"Do I really have to wear it?." InuYasha asked.

"Please InuYasha, wear it for me. It will only be one night anyway. You will easily fit in with everybody else or at least all the other cool looking boys that dress that way." Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, as long as it is only for the night I will do it for you. Don't tell anyone about this though." InuYasha replied.

"Fine but I'm going to want to take a picture of you so I can remember this later on in the days to come." Kagome replied.

InuYasha didn't quite understand what Kagome had just said so he didn't care much. Kagome went and got the camera and came back and took three or four pictures. Kagome knew that InuYasha was growing impatient so she went up to her room to change into some more comfortable clothes. Before Kagome was completely dressed InuYasha came in.

"InuYasha, what do you want that can't wait until I'm fully dressed?" Kagome asked.

"I want you." InuYasha replied.

"Can you wait? I forgot something back in feudal Japan. I have to go back right now." Kagome asked.

"I will go with you then." InuYasha replied.

"No. I have to go on my own. I will be back before you know it." Kagome said.

"Fine." InuYasha said reluctantly.

* * *


	5. The Plan part 1

Chapter Five: The Plan

"We promise we won't say a word to anyone about anything that is said here." Miroku said in reply.

"Okay then. Kagome came to me a few weeks ago and asked if I could help her with a plan that she had. She told me that the plan and I agreed to help her. I am now looking for Kagome but it seems as though she has already gone home." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah she went home because of Naraku kind of made it a hard day for both InuYasha and Kagome. What's the plan that she went looking for your help instead of ours?" Sango asked.

"To get back at InuYasha." Sesshomaru said simply.

"That's it? We could help out with that." Shippo said.

"It's what se wanted to do that you couldn't possibly do. She wanted InuYasha to walk in upon us kissing each other just like she does when InuYasha and Kikyo are kissing. She said that we both can get back at him without hurting him physically." Sesshomaru said.

The group just started at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here at the well?" Kagome called out.

"I was looking for you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome noticed that Sango, Miroku and Shippo were sitting there looking at her like she was crazy or something.

"Did you tell them the plan?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you guys want to help out in some way, because if you do, I have something for you to do?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, why not. InuYasha deserves what he is about to get. I just have one question, why didn't you come to me or Koga for that kind of help?" Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango looked at him then both slapped him for being a pervert. Two red hand marks started to show up on his face.

"Because I knew that you would be a pervert the whole time that it was going on and I can't trust Koga to not say anything that would get InuYasha riled up. Sesshomaru was and is my best bet to keep a straight face about this. Plus it's his way of getting back at InuYasha. Okay on with the plan. I told InuYasha that I would be right back so when I don't come back within thirty minutes he will come after me. You guys will stay here at the well. When he comes, guide him to the sacred tree. There, Sesshomaru and I will be kissing each other passionately. When InuYasha tries to stop us, I will explain that it was to show him what it felt like every time I caught him and Kikyo kissing or embracing each other." Kagome said.

"Great plan. Let's get started." Miroku said.

"Kagome, don't you think you are overdoing it just a little?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome said bluntly.

Sango just shrugged it off and started to help the others.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I wonder where Kagome is. It is still daytime but I want to do something," InuYasha said. "I think I will go and find out what is taking so long."

-two minutes later-

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"I came to see what is taking Kagome so long to get back," InuYasha replied. "Did you happen to see which way she went?"

"Yeah. She went towards the sacred tree." Sango said.

'_I thought that she forgot something at the village. Oh well maybe she wants to surprise me.' _InuYasha thought to himself.

"We'll go with you. I need to talk to Kagome anyways." Sango went on.

"Okay." InuYasha replied.

They went on towards the sacred tree. InuYasha had no idea what laid ahead for him.

* * *

"Let's get started with this plan of yours. I can smell InuYasha coming this way." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, thank you for helping me with this. I really appreciate this help." Kagome replied.

"It's my revenge also, remember that. I'm sorry if this is going to be awkward for you." Sesshomaru said apologetically.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I'm sure you're a fine kisser. I don't mind if you decide to improvise at all. Anything that you think will get on InuYasha's nerves is fine by me. Let's get this show on the road." Kagome replied.

Kagome lifted her head towards Sesshomaru's face before he could reply. So he bent down so that their lips touched one another's. The only thing that caught Sesshomaru by surprise was that he actually enjoyed kissing Kagome. He gently pushed Kagome down to the ground and the kiss that started so simple grew to be very passionate. Sesshomaru didn't hold back a single thing. Kagome didn't count on the fact that Sesshomaru might go this far but she allowed it. _'This might really get to InuYasha.'_ Kagome thought. She really enjoyed having Sesshomaru's hands around her waist. She enjoyed his touch in general. He made her feel that she was wanted and loved. The things she longed for he gave willingly. He made her feel that she was more than a jewel detector. Then Sesshomaru spoke the words that she was hoping to hear.

"He's here." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Don't stop now. Wait until he says something." Kagome whispered back into his ears.

The answer she got back was a deeper kiss. Then Sesshomaru said something that neither one expected to hear.

"I love you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said as sincerely as he could.

Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes. For a moment she thought he was really meaning it. Then that thought went away as soon as she heard InuYasha's voice.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to pay!!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru, at this point, had let Kagome go. He stood up so he could face InuYasha.

"You should ask Kagome what's going on." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Up to this point Sesshomaru had rehearsed this line over and over in his head while he and Kagome were passionately kissing.

"Kagome what's going on?" InuYasha asked, quieting down some.

* * *

"This is a good comeback." Miroku said.

"Let's just hope that InuYasha won't take it the wrong way after Kagome explains everything." Sango said.

She secretly hoped that InuYasha wouldn't. That maybe he would learn from this. But was that too much to ask for? They would soon find out.


	6. The Plan part 2

Chapter Six: The Plan

"Kagome what's going on?" InuYasha repeated.

"InuYasha I asked Sesshomaru to help me. Don't be angry at him; be mad at me if you want to be mad at anyone." Kagome said.

"I don't understand Kagome. You told me you had the same feelings for me as I had for you. Was that a lie?" InuYasha asked.

"No it wasn't a lie. This was to show you what it is like for me every time I knew you had been or was with Kikyo. I just wanted you to have a glimpse of what I feel." Kagome replied.

"I thought we already took care of that problem Kagome." InuYasha said quietly.

"Maybe for you but not for me, I need to know for sure, with out a doubt that you won't run off with Kikyo." Kagome replied.

"I have a question for Sesshomaru. Why are you so willing to help a human girl when you despise them?" InuYasha asked.

"Because it is my revenge also, not just Kagome's. It's a way that I can hurt you with out hurting Kagome or you physically." Sesshomaru replied.

"Since when do you care about hurting me?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru just ignored the question which made InuYasha a bit upset. At that point Kagome stood up and walked toward InuYasha.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was only trying to get you to see from my perspective. I'm going back home now." Kagome said.

She went right past InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"If you still love her, go after her." Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time.

All InuYasha could do though was stand there and look to where Kagome was headed.

"InuYasha, do you still love her?! If you do you need to forgive her and go after her. If you don't now, you'll lose her forever!" Sango yelled.

* * *

"I knew I should have listened to Sango. At least I would still have InuYasha right now." Kagome said.

Kagome was headed home. She knew that she wasn't wanted anymore. She could tell by the way InuYasha looked back in the clearing that he wasn't going to forgive her.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven. I did something terrible." Kagome when on saying.

"What do you mean by you don't deserve to be forgiven. Between the both of us, I should be the least forgivable." A familiar voice said.

Kagome turned around to see InuYasha standing there. He had come for her. But she still didn't know where she stood with him. She wanted to run to him but she didn't know whether he would still accept her. InuYasha noticed this and it hurt him in what he saw in Kagome's eyes. He wanted to take away all the pain that he had caused her in the past so he said two simple words that would help that process of healing.

"Come here." InuYasha said simply.

Those were the exact words that she was hoping to hear. Kagome ran to him. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She just had to be held by InuYasha. She wanted nothing more than to be held by him. She loved him so much. When she reached him, he had his arms out to greet her. He took Kagome into his arms and just held her there close to his body. She was so happy. InuYasha could tell that her body was going wild on the inside. He just wanted to take right then and there but he knew it was wrong. But he could feel that Kagome wanted the same just she was so confused in what to do at the moment. Kagome had mix feelings about what she wanted. She wanted to say something but InuYasha beat her to it.

"Kagome I'm sorry that I hurt you when I was with Kikyo. You're right; you have every right to want to make sure that I won't leave you for Kikyo. And I'm telling you now that I will never leave you. You and only you have been the one there when I needed someone the most. You cried for me, you laughed for me, you have always been there for me and I want to return that to you. I want to be there for you, I want to be someone you can cry to and be happy with. I love you Kagome and I will always love you." InuYasha said.

Kagome was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was the most InuYasha had ever said to her that was nice. She totally believed him now that he wouldn't leave her for Kikyo.

"I love you too, InuYasha. I have always loved you and I will always love you, InuYasha." Kagome said while starting to cry.

All InuYasha could do in response was smile. Kagome had no idea how much that meant to him to hear that. Again the feeling of wanting to take Kagome right now came rushing up at InuYasha but he suppressed it away. He loved Kagome enough to wait for her. He just held her tighter to him so he could keep smelling her wonderful scent. Then Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Shippo came upon them hugging each other.

"So you guys aren't fighting anymore?" Shippo asked then ducked away when InuYasha looked at him.

"We're done fighting all together." InuYasha replied without noticing that Shippo ducked away.

"So...are you and Sesshomaru going to act like brothers?" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome asked at the same time.

"I don't know. How 'bout it bro, want to fight on the same side with me?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru.

"..." Sesshomaru couldn't find an answer that didn't sound too excited.

"Well?" Everyone asked.

"Okay." Sesshomaru said in his regular monotone voice.

"Yea!!!" Shippo cried out.

These friends went on their way through the forest. There would be many new adventures for them in the days to come. It all worked out in the end though. Sesshomaru and InuYasha are now going to fight side by side with each other and Kagome and InuYasha are actually going to have some what of a open relationship.

The End

* * *

Note to reader: Just to let you know there will be a sequel when I have time to start it but I think this will be one story out of a series. Thanks sooooooo much for reading and reviewing. Let me know if you have any ideas for the next one and I will look over them. Thanks again. I'm soooo excited that I actually finished this!!! YEA! As I said I hope to update as soon as I can on the next story. I don't know when since I have school work and extra-curricular activities that I do. See ya!


End file.
